Naruto: Chronicles of a Seer
by saywihee
Summary: Takes place midtimeskip: So no Naruto. Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten are assigned to capture one of the Sound Ninjas who is revealed to be Orochimaru's Personal Seeress. No Pairings planned
1. prologue

Hello there!

This is my first Fanfiction ever. I usually write original works. However I had this idea running around in my head and I decided to try it out. I hope you enjoy!

Please note: I have no plans to pair the OC of the story with anyone. Also, I have yet to reveal her strengths and weaknesses. So please don't start your flaming until after the first chapter.

**Naruto: Chronicles of a Seer**

Prologue.

The streets of the town and dusk were usually quite busy. The local markets and shops would be closing down, so their owners would clean and organize before finally locking things up. Children were often scolded by their parents for being out here so late. They would rush their children back to their homes quickly. Who knows what dangers were in the night, with this place being a resting point for ninjas on missions. The town was in the middle of everything it seemed. All sorts of Shinobi would come and rest here. They didn't want their children involved in it.

But for her, there would be no one to call her home. Not today. Her mother was far to tired from the days work, And that man, whomever he was, was going to come home today later most likely. She didn't bother to see what he was doing now. She didn't like him. He was always mean to her mother. She was only five years old. There was nothing she could do to stop him.

Why did her mother put up with it? That answer was simple: her mother was afraid. She was afraid of what the man would do to her if ever she would threaten to leave him. Sometimes he came home and used his fists. Her mother was afraid that one day he would come with a knife and go straight for her precious daughter, The one that the man was crept out by because her quiet, brooding nature.

The whole town had remarked about it in some sense. They said things about the little girl with deep green eyes and long black hair. They said she knew things that she shouldn't really know. The little girl was always soft spoken and often didn't speak. But when she did, it was like an omen. She would warn people of incoming danger.

…not that they complained about it. When the girl gave a warning, it usually gave them a chance to stop something bad from happening. They appreciated those times usually. However, she always popped up like a shadow. Her presence was often eerie and mysterious. She was too serious for a five-year-old, and she was too smart for one too.

She walked close to the side of the streets alone. She didn't want to come home tonight. Perhaps she should search for someone who'd be willing to let her stay for dinner. Then she'd just go home very late and hope that her mother and that horrid man were asleep by then. That way she could slip into her covers and fall asleep herself.

Suddenly something caught her senses. She stopped and turned around to see something very strange. A man was passing her by. He was dressed in traditional robes of a pale dingy yellow. His skin was even paler still, being a milky white. His hair was long and black, contrasting with his pale skin. His eyes were even more mysterious still, a wild yellow with pupils of a serpent. There were purple marks accenting each one. This could have been a simple moment. But the aura of the person spoke to her. He was a ninja.

Now she would have simply turned back to her own business. However she realized something else. There were others around, also looking at them. She could not see them, but their auras sung to her. She could tell where they were. They were also watching him. Their minds had the intent to kill. They referred to him as a Criminal.

She looked again towards the strange pale man. She concentrated on him for awhile. She gathered much information. He did many things for the sake of his own goals. His stye: serpents, like his appearance. His name was Orochimaru. He was one of the three legendary Sannin.

They were about to pounce on him at any minute now. The only reason that they didn't was the fact that she was in the middle of the conflict. There was too much of a risk that they would harm her.

All of this she gleaned. Then her hopes began to rise. Maybe, just maybe, she could get him to get rid of the mean man that hurt her mother. Maybe if she told him about the danger he would help her in return! Maybe something good could happen!

He had taken to this town with no thought of anything it held. From what he observed there was nothing here that proved of any potential to him. His plans were far too complex for such simple creatures and their simple rituals in their simple daily lives. He would simply pass through this town and move on to the next. He had heard a few rumors of happenings going on there. He had hoped that he could gather a few people to aid him in his cause.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize anything until there was a tug at his clothes. How very unlike him to have such little perception of what was going on around him. He stopped and waited. There was a tug again at his clothing. He turned around and looked down.

The first thing that came to his mind was that this was simply a little girl, and that he should expect questions that would normally come from small children her age. But when he looked into those endless green eyes, it seemed that this girl wasn't really after a simple request. This girl knew something about him. She was tugging at his clothing to tell him something important. It was strange that the girl seemed to have appeared from nowhere as well.

He bent down to the level of the girl and rubbed her head in an affectionate manner. He was always this way with almost anyone. For someone that was considered to be quite sadistic, he was a very touchy feely person. A hissing voice came from his mouth, "Can I help you, little girl?"

The girl bent forward and put her mouth close to his ear. She whispered softly, "There are five ninja in masks that are watching you from several places. They are planning to attack you as soon as I leave."

He paused at that word. His eyes searched around to see if he could confirm her statement. Surely enough, he could. There were five ANBU hidden where normal eyes would not notice them. He could spot them if he focused though.

He looked back down at the girl. How could he have missed this one? Somehow, she was able to spot them. Not just any ninja, but ANBU, they were so well hidden that most Chunnin wouldn't have spotted them. Yet the girl, with no trouble, not only knew they were there, but also she knew there intent. Perhaps… perhaps this girl could be of some use.

He patted her head again and then lead her back to the side of the street so she was safely out of the way. "Wait right here," He said.

He was gone in an instant. The girl couldn't see where he went, but her mind's eye perceived what had happened. What she heard next was the clanging of metal upon metal, a few screams, and then silence. He had obviously gotten rid of the threat that was upon him. He returned in front of her. His clothes were out of place a little and there were a few dirty spots, but on the whole, he was unscathed. This was the power of a Sannin.

He came back to her and bent down, "I have to thank you little girl. What is your name?"

She wasted no time, "My name is Saiyuri. And I want you to do something for me."

Quite a sudden request, but he would hear it, "And what would you like me to do Saiyuri?"

She hesitated, not sure as to what to say, but then she looked up at him, "My dad died a long time ago, and my mother started to see someone else. But this man became very cruel. He hurts her so much! Please make him stop hurting my mother!"

Such determination! She surely wasn't someone who made any light demands. However, seeing as she had just given him the edge on ANBU, he supposed that he would return her a favor. After all, it would be best if he could see this mother of hers. Perhaps he could speak about Saiyuri's future.

"Very well Saiyuri, I will stop this man. Tell me where your home is."

She was delighted. She turned around and then stopped dead in her tracks. Her face turned pale in fear. He had come home with his mother worst fears. Drunk, and with a knife in his hand.

She pulled on him with as much force as her small body could muster, "This way! Across town! Please he has a knife!"

Orochimaru quickly scooped her up and started into a dead sprint. Saiyuri gripped onto his arm as tightly as her little arms could. Time was quickly running out. He was already in the front yard of the home and ready to open the door. How she wished she could reach out to her mother and tell her to run. To get out of there as fast as she could before something horrible could happen.

She shook her head. Suddenly things became very blurry when she attempted to see what was going on at her mother's home. She was in a panic, and her ability to focus was gone. She felt blind, afraid, and unsure of herself. She could only hope for the best .

The three minutes that it took for Orochimaru to get there seemed like three hours to her. Finally he was approaching the front door. She was so scared that she couldn't focus. What happened? Is her mother ok?

The Sannin opened the door. The first thing that greeted them was the scent of blood. And the sight of her mother sprawled on the floor with a knife through her chest. The man was turning around to look at him. His eyes were dilated from heavy drinking.

Saiyuri couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She had come too late. She was always able to warn people when bad things were coming. And she always managed to warn them on time. Now, when it was her mother who needed to be saved, she came too late.

The man had not calmed down after what he did. He turned around to the girl in his anger, "YOU STUPID LITTLE CUNT! WHY'D YOU BRING A STRANGER HOME!"

He rushed Orochimaru. This was a huge mistake. Within a moment, a kunai escaped the snake ninja's hands and pierced his forehead. He was flung backwards by the force and landed on his back, a little ways from the body of her mother.

With that he turned around with the girl still on his shoulder. He walked a little ways before setting her down.

A wave of emotions was hitting her all at once. In the small time that she lost her focus, she couldn't see that the man had killed her mother. Tears were streaming down her eyes. If she hadn't of panicked then perhaps she could have still done something, anything!

"I… I'm always good at telling people when bad things happen. I can always see and hear things people can't. Why couldn't I see it coming?" Her breaths were heavy and sharp. She shook her head trying to squeeze the tears away.

He rubbed the girls shoulders in a comforting manner. As grim as the situation was, it all worked to his advantage. The girl had no one else, now her power could become his asset. And oh what a power she had.

This girl was born a seer. She had the gift of second sight and could see many things: past, present, and even the near future. She could see into the hearts and minds of others and pick out the truth from the falsehoods. This was a girl of great value. In the mind of the Sannin, he was thinking of the many things that she could do for him. Coordinate attacks, locate allies or enemies, even perhaps predict certain events.

"If you want to make sure it doesn't happen again you must learn to master your powers," He spoke encouragingly to her.

She just looked up at him. Her lack of focus caused by emotional distress was getting to her. She didn't have the desire to see into anyone's minds anymore. She wanted to remain blind, and never see anything again. She couldn't save her mother, what was it worth to try and save anyone else.

The ninja continued, "I can see that your insight only works when you are calm. When you panic or become too emotional, you loose your focus. I can teach you many things, and you will no longer need someone like me to help you. I can teach you to become powerful."

Saiyuri looked back at him. Could she be stronger? Considering how young she was, and the long way she had to grow, perhaps she could.

Orochimaru held out her hand to the girl, "Come with me Saiyuri, and you will become a konoichi like no other."

She her eyes narrowed and her brow wrinkled in deep thought. To leave behind this town and become a ninja… What would her life be like? How much danger would this mean for her? Then again, did danger matter to a ninja? He could teach her to become "a konoichi like no other." She would never let herself panic again. She would never allow herself to loose her focus ever again.

She took the hand of the Sannin. He lifted her back onto his shoulders. There would be much training, but for now, it would be light. The girl was still too young to handle harsher excersises.

"I am glad that you came to me Sasuke-Kun!"

Orochimaru hissed in delight at his knew disciple. Everything had fallen into place, of course, he had to sacrifice his sound four, and Kimimaru as well. That was a difficult loss, but he was successful, and this made the deaths bearable. The future vessel was all that mattered. He could train a new sound four to take the place of those he lost.

Sasuke apparently had no nice way to show his eagerness, "When will you teach me?"

"In good time Sasuke, but first, I want to introduce you to someone," The older ninja replied.

"I don't care! I want to gain power as soon as possible!"

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh at the rudeness of the boy. If this was anyone else that spoke so rudely to him, they would have been dead in an instant. It seemed that Sasuke was already well aware of what he meant to Orochimaru, "But my dear Sasuke, this one will be important to your training."

He opened the door to allow Sasuke to see this person. She was his age. Her hair was long and black. It fell freely down to her waistline. Her eyes were very empty. They were dark green and seemingly endless in nature. She wore a simple red kimono top. Her shorts were red with a white stripe on either pant leg. She had simple black sandals on her feet. Her face was smooth and stoic. At first, she almost seemed to be like a pale porcelain doll. But she stood up to look at them both.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I will forsee your training," She spoke in a very serious tone. Her face lacked emotion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke looked back at Orochimaru annoyed, "She's just as old as I am."

"Don't underestimate Ikue Saiyuri, Sasuke-Kun. She has been training some of my sound-nin for two years now. She's very perceptive in what they need to work on."

Saiyuri took a step forward to look at him. Her mind worked like clockwork at assessing his strengths and weaknesses. She knew the goal he was aiming for, and she could tell right away that he would have to go a long way before obtaining it.

"You need all-around work with your abilities if you wish to face your brother. You'll need better techniques as well. Not to mention, your speed is pitiful compared to his."

Sasuke at this point wanted to punch the girl for saying such things. Perhaps she was some trainer, but who was she to tell her anything about his skill? She probably couldn't handle a full on fight with him. Not even Naruto, who had some strange, special power, could beat him.

Perhaps she should see how strong he was compared to her. So, just to test her, his hand flashed. Three shuriken were now making their way towards her.

Nothing happened, and that was the surprise. The throwing weapons remained stationary in the air in front of her eyes. Then they dropped to the ground like dirty linens.

"Saiyuri is not that weak either. However, please don't try and hurt her too much," Orochimaru added. "She is my seer. Her value to me is great, as well as her value is to you."

Sasuke seemed convinced for now. He gave a small huff in agreement to his new master then turned back to the girl.

"Come this way Uchiha Sasuke. I will take you to your quarters. I will begin your training tomorrow."

--End of Prologue


	2. The assignment

Naruto: Chronicles of a Seer

Chapter 1: The assignment.

The morning was the usual fair for Neji Hyuuga. He woke up to the sound of the mouse-like voice of his cousin Hinata. He met with her, her younger sister Hanabi, and his Uncle Hiashi for breakfast. He did some sparring with his uncle, and now he was resting and drinking tea that Hinata prepared for them.

He thumbed a spot on his shoulder as he sat, buried in his thoughts. It had been two years since an arrow from one of the Sound four had pierced that spot. Another arrow came lower in his stomach. He thought he was going to die that day. But fortunately, he was picked up by medical ninjas. His condition was critical, but he survived.

Since then he had trained hard with the aid of his family. He had passed the Chunnin exam on his second try almost one-and-a-half years ago. And, just recently, he had finally passed his Jounin exam, making him the first one to pass out of the Konoha 12. This feat had some cause for celebration. Rock Lee, TenTen, and Gai took him out to eat at a nice restaurant. Sakura and the others even got him some new equipment as a congratulations present. He honestly didn't feel all of this to be necessary though. The one thing that satisfied him was that he knew that he had gotten stronger.

He decided against taking students until a little later in his life. He still felt that there was a lot of growing that he would need to do before training others. TenTen and Lee told him that he could have taken them now if he wanted. They said that he would make a good teacher, and that he was just belittling himself. Still, he wanted to feel sure of what he was doing.

He looked back over to see the clock. Aparrently, he was to meet with Tsunade so that she could discuss a mission that he would take with his original team. Gai had said that this mission would be a very important and dangerous one. He also said that Tsunade had chosen them especially for it. This made him very curious. He was more than able to do the more dangerous rank A missions. Once he became a jounin, he was given 2 in a row. He was able to complete them with good timing. His other teammates praised his skill. He really was the pride of the Hyuuga Clan.

It was close to time now. He may as well try to make it there early. He stood up and bowed to his uncle to bid him goodbye. Then, he left the compound and disappeared in smoke. He would make it there in good time.

-

"TenTen! It's good to see you!"

Rock Lee gave a wave as he approached the office door. Tenten turned around in turn and grinned, waving back.

"Lee! Gai's already speaking with Tsunade-Sama. Where's Neji?"

"I'm right here."

Both of them turned around to see him walking towards them. They both nodded their heads towards their comrade. Neji gave a nod as well. The three of them walked into the office.

Tsunade and Gai looked up as they came in. The three of them stood next to their former Sensei.

"Good, you three are early. That means we can start now."

She handed Gai a photograph. He in turn handed it to the other three. Neji was the last to look at it. He didn't think much of it at first. It was a Konoichi with long black hair that, even with it put up, went down past her abdomen. She wore a red top with fishnet on the shoulders. The top ended by her hips and then trailed off lower to one side. Her Kapris were a similar color. She also wore black Sandals, the same kind as the blue one that he wore. Her eyes were quite striking. They were an endless deep green.

Upon closer inspection he noted that her village symbol was that of the Sound. So, they were after one of Orochimaru's Shinobi. She seemed very cold from her picture. Her face seemed to be like that of stiff painted glass.

Tsunade began after they had all had a good look at the photograph, "This was taken very recently by ANBU who were looking for Orochimaru. Her name is Ikue Saiyuri. She is one of Orochimaru's closest aids. From the information that they picked up from other Sound-Nin, they even say that she's a Seer."

"A Seer?" Tenten looked at Tsunade with the eyes of a skeptic, "You mean she can see into the future and stuff?"

"This can't be proven for sure,' The Hokage replied, "however, what we do know, is that she has been the coordinator of several of their more organized missions. She is also said to know all of Orochimaru's secrets."

"If she is one of the ninja that are closest to Orochimaru, then that means that she must posess superior abilities then," Neji remarked.

"Indeed, she is supposedly able to avoid almost any attack. This is credited to her 'second sight.' However she does have one significant weakness."

"A weakness?" Rock Lee repeated to himself, "What sort of weakness would that be?"

Tsunade looked to him, "She cannot take as much damage as other shinobi of her level. She also very damaged by illness. Which is why she has been forced to stay in a small town near the east Border of the Fire country."

"So our mission is to Capture her while she is still weak," Neji folded his arms, "It seems like a very shallow move to me."

"Saiyuri is always escorted by other Sound-Nin," Gai replied to his remark, "Orochimaru is very protective of her it seems. All of them apparently think that she can see beyond what even those with the Byakugan or the Sharningan can."

"Now is the best time to make any move to capture her." Tsunade stated standing up, "She won't be able to leave the town for a few days. You will need to get there as soon as possible, get through her guard, and take her in for questioning. Hopefully she will be able to give us Valuable information into Orochimaru's schemes."

"Right!" Gai Turned around and put an energetic fist in the air. "Neji! Tenten! Lee! Lets go!"

Rock Lee was right behind him, Tenten shrugged and continued forward. Neji just moved shaking his head. They would go their separate ways to prepare their equipment and supplies, then they would meet later at the gate to start their mission.

-

She lapsed into another fit of coughing as she reached for a glass of water. The glass of water seemingly met the challenge and slowly floated into her hands. She downed half of it in a single gulp before setting it back down again.

Her situation wasn't the best. Saiyuri was in a bed at an inn. The other sound Ninja that were guarding her were dispersed throughout the area to create a perimeter. So far she didn't feel that there was very much going on. Orochimaru had sent Sasuke to bring her back as soon as possible. Fortunately, she had just gotten done with a mission. These sound-nin were under her lead. Some of them were being trained by her.

She knew that Sasuke was pleased deep inside that he would get to collect her in such a miserable condition. She was no merciful trainer, especially not to sasuke. She was very hard on him in order to get him to grow to his own expectations, not to hers. She also had to take into consideration what Orochimaru would want out of his future vessel.

She didn't like Sasuke at all. He was rude, obnoxious, overconfident, and arrogant. They had sparred several times over the years. She had to work a long time to break him out of underestimating his opponents. Now Sasuke had edged closer to Orochimaru's level. She wouldn't be surprised if he unintentionally surpassed Orochimaru before her master had a chance to transfer to his body.

However, dealing with her current situation, Orochimaru wouldn't have trusted her retrieval to anyone else save Kabuto. And Kabuto was busy at the moment spying on Akatsuki. Sasuke would probably get here without much trouble, and then lead the rest of them back to the Sound. There, she'd probably get some proper rest and treatment, and she'd be able to make a report to her master.

She lay back on her bed then something sounded within her. Someone had mentioned her afar off. She concentrated farther. She could hear voices. It was the Voice of the Gondaime Hokage speaking to some Leaf-nin.

"_So our mission is to capture her while she is still weak. It seems like a very shallow move to me." _

"_Saiyuri is always escorted by other sound-nin. Orochimaru is very protective of her it seems. All of them apparently think that she can see beyond what those with even the Byakugan or the Sharningan can." _

"_Now is the best time to make any move to capture her. She won't be able to leave the town for a few days. You will need to get there as soon as possible, get through her guard, and take her in for questioning. Hopefully she will be able to give us Valuable information into Orochimaru's schemes." _

"_Right! Neji! Tenten! Lee! Lets go!" _

She regretted the fact that she wasn't able to intercept the ANBU that were watching her. Her group only managed to take out a few of them before they left. Now the shinobi of Konoha were headed this way to capture her. No doubt they wanted information about Orochimaru.

Maybe…

She focused harder. Who were these that they sent after her? Why did the Hokage pick this particular group to capture her above anyone else?

Their leader was Maito Gai. He was an older Jounin, one of the two in the group. He seemed to be expert in the furious fist. He was also able to break six gates quite efficiently. Another interesting factor was his experience with fighting against an opponent such as that of the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. He was able to fight against a Sharningan effectively. This would be a challenge to Sasuke should they come at the same time that he does.

Then there was Rock lee: A unique ninja among others. He had no ability in Genjutsu or Ninjutsu whatsoever. Sasuke had mentioned him once or twice. He was an incredibly fast taijutsu specialist. He was more than able to pull of the secondary and primary lotuses. Those were dangerous attacks. He was also there when Kimimaru died. His apparent ace-in-the-hole is his natural effinity with the Suiken or Drunken Fist Style. This would make him unpredictable in his movements. However, that was for a normal person. Her second sight could see such attacks coming. However that coupled with his speed would be challenging.

The konoichi of the team was Tenten: a weapons specialist. She carried scrolls with weapons sealed within them. She seemed to have developed an effinity with bombs over the years to. And she was very good at spotting and disarming traps. Other than that, she had some stereotypical ninjitsu and genjutsu techniques. Her abilities were also alittle more towards taijutsu and weapon arts. Her ability with traps was her best asset. She wouldn't be too difficult to defeat.

Then there was Neji Hyuuga: the second jounin. He recently became a jounin. But apparently he was very skilled for his age. He had the legendary power of the Byakugan. This would be the real force to be reckoned with. He was adept at hitting the tenketsu points of the body. And his Jyuukenhou Hakke Ryonkou Younshou (eight trigrams: 64 strikes) would be extremely difficult to defeat. The gentle fist style would be especially damaging to her. And should her tenketsu be cut off, then her attacks would be rendered useless.

Something about his past sang to her. She delved further into the past of the hyuuga. She found out, that even though he was probably the strongest of the clan, that he was still a part of the branch house. He still bared the curse mark. He was still the bird in the cage.

A bird in the cage….

…just like her…

-End of Chapter 1


	3. The Dream

Well I'm glad someone likes this Fanfic! .

So you know the exact timeframe, this takes place exactly two years after Naruto leaves with Ero-Sennin (I like calling him that). Naruto is still with him and so he won't be making an appearance in the story (Sorry Naruto-Fans).

And yeah… as you've noticed I do like Neji. He and Hinata are my two favorite Characters of the series. YAY FOR HYUUGA!

**Naruto: Chronicles of a Seer**

_Chapter 2: The dream_

"Lee! You shouldn't get all worked up. This isn't some picnic. It's a dangerous Assignment!"

Rock Lee ignored Tenten's scolding and was still fidgeting like a hyper little ferret, "But Tenten, that's the reason why I'm so excited! This isn't just any dangerous Assignment! If Saiyuri knows all of Orochimaru's plans then that means we can find Sasuke for Sakura-San!"

It was well apparent that Rock Lee had never given up on his aspirations to win Sakura's heart. He and Naruto used to always go out of their way to impress the apprentice of the Hokage. To Neji: Sakura had grown to become a formidable Konoichi. However he didn't seem to see her other than a good friend and a valuable teammate. He didn't feel he could live with her constant arguing with Yamanaka Ino.

These thoughts ran through his head as he walked towards the rest of his team. He took extra precautions in preparing his supplies. He had figured out why Tsunade chose this team above the others.

It was the specialties of him and his teammates. She chose Maito Gai because of his abilities to fight against a Sharningan user. She must have assumed the possibilities of facing a hostile Sasuke. Rock Lee was chosen because of his incredible speed and his skill in taijutsu. He hit hard, and Saiyuri was frailer than most Shinobi. Tenten was assigned because of her ability to spot traps. Seeing as this Saiyuri should anticipate anything (if her second sight was real), she would probably lay several traps. Finally, he was assigned because of the jyuuken style. Her attacks were most likely heavy in ninjitsu and chakra-consuming techniques.

Maito Gai turned around to see Neji coming towards them. He gave a thumbs-up, "Good! Neji's here! That means we're ready to go!"

Neji took no time to spare, "Hinata-Sama said that the terrain to the east is very hard to travel on. It would take us at least a full day's worth of travel to get there. My suggestion is that we try and take a day's worth of travel, then rest before we make any attempt to take on the Sound-nin."

"Excellent suggestion Neji!" His former Sensei exclaimed, "And such good attention to detail! That sounds like a plan then."

"How many days has it been since she stopped there?" Tenten looked back at them.

"According to the information that the Hokage gave us," Lee moved to answer her question, "she's been there for about two days now."

"It is very likely, that if Orochimaru values her as much as it is said, then he would have sent someone to ensure her safety. But they would also have to move through the harsh terrain as well. They would also have a greater distance to cover." Neji Added.

"Then let's waste no more time speaking then!" Gai turned around, "Try and catch up with me!"

With that Maito Gai began running at top speed towards the east. Rock Lee's round eyes burned with determination, "WAIT FOR ME GAI-SENSEI!" He in turn moved with similar motions to his greatest idol.

Neji and Tenten exchanged looks. Then, the both of them leapt off after the other two. This had brought back memories for Neji. In the end, it was good that this was the team that he was assigned to in such an important mission.

-

Gai and Lee had pushed them hard that day, and they had gotten to the border of the town by late afternoon. This worked to their advantage. With a few hours rest, they would be able to ambush the sound-nin during the later hours of the night. Tenten had taken no time to set up their campsite. And Lee and Gai were competing against each other to see who could catch the most Fish. Apparently, they tied. Now they were using rock-paper-scissors to figure out who would be on watch while the rested first.

Neji had finished his meal and took no time to settle into his sleeping pad. He would get as much rest as he could before he would have to start. He was grateful that they had made good timing. Most likely they would have to be in some sort of hurry in order to retrieve this Saiyuri before whoever Orochimaru sent would arrive. He wasn't sure how close that was.

Sleep came to him quickly. Gai would be the one to wake them up. A good few hours rest would ready him for what should be a heavy use of his Byakugan.

-

"Hyuuga Neji…"

Neji had gotten up with a start. That wasn't a voice he was familiar with. It was the voice of a woman. It was a mid-toned and cold voice as well.

He looked around and realized that he wasn't in the tent anymore. Gai, Tenten, and Lee were nowhere to be seen. He didn't like his situation. And the veins around his eyes came quickly. He looked around to see what was going on.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You're just dreaming…"

He turned around. There, behind him, was the Konoichi that he saw in the photograph. She was standing a few feet from him. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were peering directly into his.

"You are Ikue Saiyuri," He spoke to her, "What's going on?"

"I was curious," She replied with no trouble, "I wanted to see the person who was going to attempt to capture me."

Neji felt a strange feeling coming from her. She didn't have any Murderous intent. Then again, she didn't seem to have any emotion coming from her at all. He was taught as a child that shinobi were not supposed to let their emotions sway them, but even the best of shinobi were unable to suppress their emotion completely. It seemed that Saiyuri was very close though.

How could he be dreaming of her like this? Was this a coincidence? Perhaps this was his mind's subconscious perception of who she would probably be like.

"This isn't your imagination that perceives me. I've entered your dream on purpose."

He as jolted out of his thoughts to look at her again. She was reading his thoughts. Could she… could she really have the power to see into his thoughts?

"What do you want with me?"

"I told you," She said again, "I wanted to see who you were Hyuuga Neji."

"Why? Why me?"

"Something about you intrigues me."

Without warning, she flipped out a scroll, biting her finger at the same time. She streaked the bloody digit across the scroll and with twelve puffs of smoke, there were twelve Shuriken surrounding her in midair. These shuriken were much larger than a normal shuriken, about three times the normal size. Her body moved into a fighting stance.

"Fight me Hyuuga!"

Neji realized that this wasn't some normal dream. He quickly moved into a position to defend himself. His Byakugan activated again. He would see her attacks before he made any moves.

She didn't move. However, the shuriken did. Four of them came at him with a deadly speed. He dodged the first two, then gripped Kunai and used them to deflect the second pair. He came running towards her at top speed. His head moved a little to the left and right occasionally to keep the four shuriken behind him out of his blind spot.

The four doubled back and came towards him again. Another three joined. He ducked and dodged as he moved towards her. Finally he was within striking distance. His hand charged with chakra as he moved to strike.

She moved to the side with seemingly great ease. She saw that attack coming a long time ago.

"A straightforward attack like that won't defeat me Hyuuga Neji."

She sent another three at him, leaving the last two still floating around her. Ten Shuriken assaulting him was too many for him to be comfortable with. He began to release chakra from his body. Then he began the kaiten (Divine whirl). The Shuriken were knocked back a significant distance. But they came at him again. Still, this gave him enough time to move his body around to her side and attempt to strike her again.

She jumped backward, having made a good vertical distance with her jump. The two Shuriken that were still with her moved underneath so that her feet could land on them. Her chakra went to her feet so that she could stick safely on them. She hovered several feet over Neji. The other ten returned to her rather than go for their target.

"You're fast. And I see that your teammate Lee is by far much faster. Not to mention, you haven't used the power of the Jyuukenhou Hakke yet. I think you'll be a little too difficult for my subordinates." Her eyes closed briefly, "You're close now. Sasuke won't reach here before you do."

So Orochimaru did send Sasuke. And, if this dream was correct and she was telling the truth (by her body language she wasn't lying), they would start their attack before he gets there. Though she seemed in perfect health in this dream-state, Saiyuri was still sick. She had just revealed that they would most likely succeed in their mission. Why then, did her face show nothing?

He paused looking at her with curiosity, "You…you don't seem disappointed."

She lowered herself to the ground, leaping off the shuriken. Then, leaving the weapons behind, she walked towards him slowly, looking him in the eyes. She was shorter than him by a whole head. Her body was then and light compared with his.

"Tell me, what will Konoha do to me if I am captured?"

"They will probably isolate you and let the ANBU question you." He replied.

"Would they kill me afterwards?"

"That depends…"

Her arms crossed again in thought. Then she looked back to him, "Maybe you're the one…"

Neji looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Wake up Neji…"

-

"Wake up Neji!"

Neji opened his eyes and sat up. Tenten and Lee were looking at him concerned. Gai had opened the flap of the tent to peer in and see what was going on. He rubbed his eyes for a minute and looked at them.

"What's going on Neji," Tenten poked his forehead protector which covered his forehead, "you were mumbling in your sleep. You've never done that before."

He narrowed his eyes in thought, then he gave a sigh, "I think that Saiyuri knows we're coming."

"What are you talking about?"

"I dreamed that she had come to visit me in my dream. She said that we would probably succeed in capturing her. And she asked what Konoha would do to her."

Lee rubbed his chin looking back at Neji, "Are you sure this isn't all in your head?"

Suddenly, Neji brought his hand in front of his eyes. There was a small scratch that had not been there before. His chakra felt slightly drained, as if he didn't get the full rest he received. Then, in a flash, things seemed to be normal again. The scratch was gone and he felt just fine.

"Perhaps half of it is just all in my head…"

--End of Chapter 2


	4. The capture

All righty! Lets get my groove back on!

BTW Please R&R if you read this… because I liked R&Rs. Tell me what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right! (…But no flames. Give me good critiques I can take it!).

And If you're wondering, I don't like concentrating on more than one story at a time. My next Fanfiction (If I solidify the plot) Will Probably be a Kingdom Hearts one.

Anywho…

**Naruto: Chronicles of a Seer**

_Chapter 3: The Capture_.

"Neji! Use your Byakugan to figure out the best way to get to her!"

Neji didn't argue with Gai's command. Immediately the veins came around his face. There were 2 Ninja guarding the entrance to the inn. Three of them were inside. One of which was guarding the door to Saiyuri's room. The other two were in front of the hallway. This formation was very generic. And none of them seemed to know that they were coming.

Did Saiyuri not warn them? Or did she simply have them in that formation to let on that they were unprepared. That dream that he had wasn't leaving his mind. What did she mean when she said he might be the one. What was he the one to do? Something about her motives seemed too suspicious. Saiyuri must be very clever, given the fact that she has been one of the top people by Orochimaru's side at such a young age. Even Kabuto was older than her.

Gai took the information that Neji said into consideration, then formulated a plan, "All right! Tenten! Use a smoke bomb to confuse them in our entrance. That should give Lee and I an opportunity to take them out with a double Dynamic Entry. Then you and Neji move ahead of us to take out the other guards in the hallway. And we'll all group up against the last one!"

Tenten nodded. And With that she was in the air. Quickly landing in front of the two and letting loose the purple haze. They were taken completely off guard, and Neji wasn't sure that this should surprise him or not. Lee and Gai did their robust attacks. Then Neji moved into the Inn and quickly to the hallway.

The two that were there looked shocked as well. They were both in masks, but their eyes were clearly wide with surprise. Neji went for the first one, giving him a single hard blow to the chest with his Jyuuken. Tenten had cracked the other's skull with her staff.

Lee and Gai had just come into the room, and now all four of them went to face the last opponent. This one had blue hair and was covered in a mask. His hands were covered with special clawed gloves. These were three times the size of a normal hand. The claws were tipped with something that didn't seem like Metal at all. Neji couldn't identify it.

"So…" The sound-nin looked at the four of them, "You Konoha scum have come to try and take Saiyuri? Looks like we can't have that happen…."

All of them could see that this was the best of the five. He didn't waist time with moving into any positions. He just lunged like a tiger towards Gai. Gai quickly moved aside, gripping Kunai. He lunged for the Sound-nin.

The ninja however had whirled around on his feet and Gai was to receive a leg to his face. The leg swept Gai to one side and smashed him into the wall. The ninja picked up the throwing knife with two claws and laughed.

"These puny little toys won't do anything against Chikato's Diamond Claws!" He put the Kunai into his grip and literally crushed it. He tossed it aside like a piece of trash. Then turned to Tenten.

"Lee! Distract him!" Neji yelled over to his teammate, "Just give me a little time!"

Lee Nodded and went in low. He moved his leg upward for a blow to the man's skull. He proved faster than Chikato could handle. Chikato seemed to be more resilient than that. He shook the blow off and tried to grip the leg of his opponent. When he did, he only realized that Lee's legs were protected by the weights that he always wore. Lee flipped around nimbly and gave him another blow to his chest.

During this time, Neji shifted his stance. His legs were apart. His arms were spread out on either side. He was looking towards his left side to his target. Lee had done his job. He had both distracted him and kept him within Neji's circle of divinity.

…Jyuukenhou Hakke Ryokou Yonshou!

"Two strikes!"

As soon as Lee heard that call, He immediately jumped backwards over Neji who was coming at Chikato with chakra rushing through is finger tips. He landed them square on their marks. The sound-nin cringed and grunted with the pain of the tenketsu.

"Four Strikes!"

"Eight Strikes!"

Neji was continuously knocking him backwards into the outside wall. By this time Chikato's arms couldn't move fast enough to bring his attacker off of him.

"Sixteen strikes!"

"Thirty-Two Strikes!"

"Sixty-Four Strikes!"

The force of the blows finally caused the wall to give. And the clawed ninja was sent hurling into the fence across the street. A few people screamed. Several of them ran. And the rest just stared at the white-eyed shinobi that was standing in the open hole.

"Good work Neji!" Gai gave him a shiny-toothed thumbs-up, "Now Saiyuri's all that remains."

The four of them turned to open the door where Saiyuri was. And all four of them were silent as they looked within.

Saiyuri sat up looking at them very calmly. Her face was flushed from running a small fever. Saiyuri herself felt a little better than yesterday. However, she didn't feel good enough to get out of bed, just to sit up.

The Hyuuga's second-strongest attack was ferocious. She didn't want to think of the strongest when the amount of blows were yet again doubled. Chikato was the strongest of the group, but he was far too aggressive and too straight forward. She knew that he would have fallen to that move. Now they were in front of her. She was in no condition to fight.

"So you're Ikue Saiyuri…" Gai crossed her arms looking at her.

"And you are Maito Gai: the leader of this team for the mission." She looked over at Lee and Tenten, "these are Rock Lee and Tenten: a taijutsu specialist and a weapon's specialist."

Finally her eyes met that of Neji's, "It is interesting to meet you in person, Hyuuga Neji."

Lee's eyes widened, "You really were in Neji's dream?!"

"I guess maybe your second sight's not really some hype that Orochimaru made to intimidate people." Tenten looked at her amazed.

"Of course! What other reason would Orochimaru have to make me his third?"

She looked around her room. Then she pointed to a bag that was in one corner, "Could one of you be so polite as to carry that with you? I'd like to have my supplies on me."

"That's it?! You're going to surrender without a fight?!" Gai was shocked.

"Firstly, there's no way I can fight if I can't even get out of bed. Secondly, I doubt that I would have the stamina to fight off all four of you even if I were in perfect health. And Finally…" She looked at them all one by one, "I have no desire to remain Orochimaru's pet."

"You don't?" Tenten looked at her, "How can we be sure that you're not just Lying?"

"Why would I lie in this situation?" She replied without emotion, "I am in no position to lie. I am outnumbered four-to-one and I'm sick."

For some reason, Neji believed her. He moved over to the bag that she had pointed to and picked it up, "It looks like our mission is successful."

Gai would have said something, if it weren't for the fact that there wasn't really anything to say. He simply nodded and then turned to Saiyuri, "You won't be able to walk will you?"

"No… I'm simply too faint to stand."

"We'll take turns carrying you then," Gai picked her up carefully. Then he looked back down at her, "No wonder you're so frail! You can't weigh more than a hundred pounds."

"I can discuss the issues with my weight later. If you want to get out of here before Sasuke arrives, then you had better leave now. He's only a kilometer away from the town."

None of them said anything. They simply did as she said. All of them felt very awkward. However Neji seemed the least unhinged.

"_Maybe you're the one…" _

She had meant that he and his friends were the ones who would finally be her key to freedom.

-

Sasuke pulled Chikato out of the ground in a single motion. He then proceeded to throw him to the side and look down at him.

"What happened here?"

Chikato groaned and held his stomach. His whole body was still burning from that attack. He wasn't going to get any mercy from Sasuke as he dragged the ninja to his feet again.

"I said what happened here?!"

The sound-nin looked back at the Uchiha, "Four ninja from Konoha attacked. two of them in green with bowl haircuts, one was a Konoichi with weapon-scrolls, and one of them was a Hyuuga. The Hyuuga took me down."

Sasuke dropped him and leapt into the hole that was within the in. Saiyuri's door was open. She was gone, and all her supplies were gone as well.

"…The seer has been taken. Report back to Orochimaru! I'm going to go after them."

-end of Chapter 3


	5. The Byakugan vs the Sharningan

Chapter four and I'm ready and rearing to go!

**Naruto: Chronicles of a Seer.**

_Chapter 4: The Byakugan Vs the Sharningan_

Traveling back was proving to be slower than traveling to the village. Saiyuri was carefully wrapped up so that she wouldn't be exposed to any elements. While she was lighter than most people, she was still 100 pounds of extra weight. They would have to stop and switch every so often to give the former carrier a time to rest while they kept going.

Instead of trying to make it back to Konoha in a day, they decided to stop mid-way and camp for the night. The weather had started to warm up by the evening and Saiyuri was able to not be wrapped up. She sat sipping some water that was in a spare canteen. There was no real worry that she was going to escape. She had tried standing up once, but she got dizzy and ended up leaning against Lee. Her recovery was becoming quicker. However her relief was the fact that once they were back on Konoha, that she would be able to receive treatment from Tsunade.

Tenten handed her some food that they had prepared for the night. She took it with a small nod while listening to Neji and Lee's conversation.

"So on that mission most of the opponents we faced were heavy on their ninjitsu. They were really surprised at how fast I was able to take them down by using only Taijutsu! They did not realize that I was in the Springtime of my Youth!"

Gai patted Lee on the back heartily, "That's my boy! Soon All the enemies of Konoha will know the names of the beautiful green beasts of the Leaf!"

Neji shook his head, "Most ninja it seems feel that they have to stress their ninjitsu more than anything else these days. They forget that sometimes it's better to have a good balance."

Saiyuri had been listening, now she joined in unexpectedly, "Sometimes a Ninja is limited. Just like Lee is limited to his Taijutsu, my body isn't very strong and I cannot land blows hard enough to take someone down. So I must compensate by concentrating more on ninjitsu and Genjutsu."

Tenten rubbed her chin, "Yeah, it's obvious that you don't have a good constitution. Why is that?"

"I was born two months premature. I've always had complications. My body doesn't seem to gain very much weight. And I can't digest certain meats very well, so I don't get as much protein."

"That ninjitsu you used when you were in my dream, what was that?" Neji looked at her with curiosity in his white eyes.

"It is one I made myself in training with Kimimaru. I call it the Subaki no Shuriken. I can use a small and constant remote flow of chakra to manipulate objects around me. I am also able to manipulate the functions of another person's body. At full strength I can paralyze nerves, shut down body functions, and cause bad reactions." She took a drink of the water before continuing, "I finish fights quickly so I put my body under the least amount of physical strain. My mind can take all sorts of punishment."

"I bet that, since you have that 'second sight,' you're probably not affected by many types of genjutsu." Gai added.

"There hasn't been a single genjutsu that has fooled me to date. I just can't get affected by them."

"That's impressive," Tenten remarked, "Even kekkei genkais like the Byakugan and the Sharningan can't say that. To be able to be unaffected by genjutsu would be a very valuable trait."

The seer set her plate down and sighed, "I don't wish to discuss myself much further at the moment I feel very tired…"

Without a word her entire body froze, her eyes seemed to become slightly paler for a few seconds, then they became normal again.

Neji stood up, "What's wrong Saiyuri?"

She turned to him, "Sasuke is close."

The three of them immediately jumped to their feet and looked around. Saiyuri didn't move, she looked back down at the empty plate while the others were searching for the direction that Sasuke could be coming from.

"Neji!"

"I'm already on it."

Neji had already activated the power of the Byakugan. His concentration went in all directions of his sight. He scanned for several feet until…

There he was. He was coming at them at very high speed. He seemed much more mature than what he was the last time he had seen him. He also seemed much colder. His Sharningan was also activated. He was obviously ready for anything.

Neji pointed out the direction where he was coming. Tenten turned around and sent some fine needles his way. Sasuke didn't even flinch. He simply sidestepped them as they came at him and landed in the campsite.

The Uchiha had suspected that they wouldn't have to tie up Saiyuri. He had seen her get sick a couple of times and he knew how bad she got when she was sick. She was obviously very calm in her situation. She knew that he was coming. That was probably why she didn't put up a fight when they came to capture her. Saiyuri never took unnecessary risks. Especially if it meant that she could take damage.

He looked around at the several familiar faces. So the Hyuuga that took down Chikato was indeed the one he suspected. Neji had changed. He looked much more like his arrogant clan dressed. His hair was also noticeably longer. However he was still obviously Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten simply looked like an older version of her younger self. He had never really noticed her that much. So in reality, to his memory, she didn't seem like she changed that much at all. All he could guess was that she had gotten a little taller.

Lee was still Lee, and the only difference was that he had the chuunin vest. He still had a bowl haircut, he still had bushy eyebrows, he still had large beady eyes, and he still was the same in both attitude and discipline. He could expect the same from Maito Gai. He didn't look like he changed at all.

"Sasuke, it's been a long time," Lee had said to him, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Hmph! I don't need any affection from you Bushy Brows. I'm here to take back Saiyuri."

"We can't let you do that!" Lee put himself in fighting position, "Our orders are to take her back to Konoha for questioning."

Sasuke didn't say anything else. In an instant his mirror wheel eyes were mere centimeters away from Lee's. They didn't look too happy. As for Lee, his eyes were even wider (if that was possible) in shock.

"I don't give a damn about what your orders are."

Lee knew that Sasuke wasn't joking around. He jumped backwards and didn't waste any time. The weights on his legs came off. He was going to defend Saiyuri and the rest of his team.

"Good, you're not going to pittle around. At least I'll give you that!"

Sasuke drew his sword. But it was Tenten again who struck first. She had already brought out her staff. She jumped to Sasuke's side for an attempt to land a blow to his head. However the Uchiha was too fast. He had stepped out of the way quickly and with a flash of shining metal, the staff was little more than several small wooden disks.

Tenten had no time to act shocked. Gai brought her out of the way before she was able to get hit. He stood in front of the rest of them.

"Let me handle this one. I've got experience against the Sharningan!"

Their former sensei brought out two kunai. He readied these against Sasuke's next bladed assault. Sasuke accepted this challenge and came in head first towards his opponent. Gai jumped backward ducking under the blade only to be forced to block a knee. He then attempted a slash with his left kunai. The smaller knife met the black sword. However it wasn't an effective tool. The Blade sliced right through the kunai and proceeded to give Gai a long cut up his arm.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Tenten grabbed onto her wounded leader. The wound was pretty bad, but not fatal.

Neji had observed Sasuke's movements in shock. The difference of two years was extremely big. Sasuke's movements were fast, and Neji's Byakugan was having a hard time keeping up with them. Already he had proved himself against Gai, a person who was far more experienced than himself.

Suddenly, he could hear the voice of Saiyuri. But it wasn't in his ears. Rather, it was in his head.

"_Fight him. I will guide your actions." _

He looked back to Saiyuri. She had kept the same position. Her head was bowed low. She looked heavy in her concentration. Her eyes were still opened. She hadn't moved since Sasuke had entered the campsite.

Then she did something. One eye closed for a second. Then it opened again. She winked at him. He just knew she was winking at him. Suddenly he felt a little bit better about facing the Uchiha.

He turned around and shifted into the jyuuken fighting stance, "I cannot let you take her Uchiha Sasuke."

The red-eyed ninja turned to the white-eyed one, "You think you can take me Hyuuga?"

"Let's see which of us has the better set of eyes."

For the first couple of moments, nothing happened. They stared at each other. Neji was keeping his mind open for Saiyuri's council.

"_Move to your left now!" _

Neji did, only to see that a wide-eyed Sasuke was staring at him eye to eye in disbelief. Sasuke didn't think that he could have dodged that blow. He tried again, this time he would try and fake him.

"_He won't land a blow with the blade. Jump and strike him!" _

Neji now wasn't afraid of the black metal that was passing in front of his face. He lifted into the air to avoid the roundhouse kick that Sasuke was trying to deliver. Then, with a hand charged with chakra, he landed a hit to the tenketsu on Sasuke's left shoulder.

"_Get behind him and aim for his sword arm!" _

Sasuke jumped backwards and rubbed the small pinpoint where Neji struck. Neji was already where he needed to be. Sasuke could see the incredibly fast movement of his opponent. But the searing pain in his left shoulder interrupted him at a bad time. Neji struck about four tenketsu near Sasuke's hand. The searing pain forced the blade from the Sharningan-ninja's grip.

"_Out of the way! Now!" _

Disarming Sasuke was only the beginning. Sasuke had gone at him with his fists now. Neji wasn't able to move fast enough. However, with the early warning, he was able to block the blows that were coming at him.

Neji found his opening without Saiyuri's help. He charged both arms and landed them with good force on Sasuke's chest. It sent him flying backwards into the tree.

Sasuke couldn't believe that Hyuuga Neji was able to defeat him! He had known since the first chuunin exam that his strength was indeed impressive. He had heard how badly he defeated his younger cousin and how he nearly defeated Naruto when he was using his special powers. He also remembered that Neji didn't have any Sand-nins intervening when he fought Kidamaru. Somehow he was able to beat him.

He held his chest in pain. That last blow was more severe than he expected. He wasn't able to feel it at first, but now his lungs were having a hard time expanding. It seemed that with every breath he took in he was experiencing pain.

Without warning, Neji was forced to jump out of the way of a Kunai. Chikato landed behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama!" The large sound-nin grabbed the Uchiha. He didn't even bother to try and face the Hyuuga again. Once Sasuke was secure in his grip, he retreated.

Lee stood up in shock, "Neji… how were you able to do that?"

The Hyuuga turned around, his eyes becoming normal once again, "I wasn't doing it alone."

All of them turned to Saiyuri. She was looking at Neji with a smile of satisfaction.

"Well done Hyuuga Neji."

-End of Chapter 4.


	6. Konoha

Yeah I've been busy. I'm dealing with club matters (I'm treasurer of the College Anime club) and school in general. Not to mention I'm trying to find some form of employment. That's easier said than done.

But here I am.. working on the next chapter.

**Naruto: Chronicles of a seer**

Chapter 5: Konoha: in her eyes. 

In her eyes, the hidden village of the leaf was much bigger than that of the sound…

They didn't take her through the streets. Tenten and Lee took her and Gai to the hospital to tend to their respective problems while Neji went back to Tsunade to report. Looking down on the place, she realized how much more peaceful it seemed. There were people bustling in the streets. Several of them weren't ninjas. There were small shops and places all over. It seemed quiet. It was almost deceiving for a ninja Village.

It made her think of her first home. She couldn't describe it in any other way besides the fact that it was warm. It was much warmer than the sound village. The Sound village was damp, underground, silent, cold, and it had Sasuke in it. To be out in the sun with the stone faces of the hokages watching over them would be quite nice. These villagers were blessed with more than that knew.

The hospital was white, it reminded her so much of checkups with Kabuto. However Kabuto's medical facility was also dark. This place was as warm as the rest of the town. But for her, it wasn't quite as warm. The moment they placed her in her room, five ANBU came in.

"Ikue Saiyuri, we are here to question you about Orochimaru's plans," A female with long grayish-purple hair said to her.

"I will answer your questions. However, it will be after I recover. Then you will have my full and undivided cooperation," She replied quietly.

They were reluctant to follow that request. Then the Gondaime walked in. She told them something to the effect of "That's fine… let her rest." Neji and Tenten came in behind her. Neither of them had any expression of emotion on their face. However they were curious as to how Tsunade would speak to the Seer.

Tsunade herself had felt quite surprised when Neji came in to say that the Seer not only surrendered without a fight, but came willingly. There was still a lot to be suspicious about. After all, Saiyuri was raised by Orochimaru. A girl like that was dangerous in some ways. She always knew when one was lying, but others wouldn't be so sure.

"Neji informed me that you came with them willingly." She began.

"Yes that is true," the Seer replied, "I felt that if I came here perhaps I could leave the influence of Orochimaru."

"I have just one question for you. Why?" Tsunade looked at her seriously.

"That is a little difficult to explain. To shorten it in the best way possible: I am tired of being a caged canary that sings whenever Orochimaru tells it to."

Something about that statement hit Neji's nerves. That's why she wanted to leave! That's why she reached out to him first! It was so strange, but now he felt like he could see Saiyuri as someone that was more than just some creepy black-haired Konoichi that could look into the depths of his soul, but more like a person who just wanted to be able to be free.

Tsunade didn't reply to that remark, so Saiyuri spoke again, "Your apprentice is coming up with some medicine."

"Yes," The hokage answered, "It should help your immune system fight off your illness. I'm also adding in some Vitamin Suppliments as well."

"That sounds fine…Now may I rest?"

Tsunade nodded and walked out. The seer could sense that the ANBU were still outside her door. Neji and Tenten walked over to her bed.

"Gai's getting treated by the other medics. The wound itself isn't fatal, it's just deep." Tenten sat down to the side of the bed.

"Sasuke's Blade is very sharp. He pours chakra into the blade along with the Chidori to make it even sharper. To block with a normal weapon is unwise."

"And what about you?" The other Konoichi asked.

"Travelling did nothing to help but I'm fairing better." Saiyuri paused, then started into a coughing fit.

The three of them turned around to the sound of the door. A pink head came in with a few medicine bottles.

"So… So that is Saiyuri?"

Saiyuri looked over at her, "Haruno Sakura. Sasuke mentioned you once."

Sakura paused. She said nothing at first, simply placing the bottles on the table beside her. Then she looked over at her.

"How… how is Sasuke?"

"A jerk…" Saiyuri replied, "If anything he's gotten even worse than he was two years ago."

Sakura glared at her for a second. Then, with a sigh, she looked down, her face gloomy, "Sasuke wasn't always like that you know."

"I won't argue with you. I wasn't always as cold as I am. Being with Orochimaru does that to you."

The Pink-haired girl suddenly grabbed the black-haired one's arm. Saiyuri was rather calm in this situation, even though Tenten and Neji were taken by surprise.

"Where's Sasuke?! What happened to him?!"

Saiyuri paused before she spoke, She wasn't good with breaking things to people gently. However, before she could speak, she was cut off by the Hyuuga.

"Sasuke intercepted us. He gave Gai a deep cut up his left arm. I fought him off with Saiyuri's help."

She looked up with her eyes wide in fear. The seer decided it was time to take matters back into her hands.

"Sasuke's heart and mind is placed solely on revenge. He doesn't regard anyone with great amounts of respect, not even Orochimaru or me." She calmly pulled the Medic-nin's hand off her, "Sasuke's not coming back to you any time soon. So stop moping!"

Sakura could have almost glared at her, "How can you say that?! How can you say anything?! Sasuke doesn't mean anything to you! You just think of him as some pile of Flesh that Orochimaru will eventually use!"

Saiyuri shook her head, "I can say what I say because I know that man's heart. I've trained him for two years now. I'm a seer and a person's heart is like an open book to me. That's all I can offer you. Perhaps it's not what you wanted to hear, but that's the truth and nothing more or less. You can either sulk or you can continue on whatever your doing as a Medical-nin and be of some use. Perhaps you'll show Sasuke that his beliefs are wrong."

"Saiyuri…" Neji held her back, "It isn't a good idea for you to be so harsh in your situation."

Sakura was obviously upset. However, she didn't let herself snap. She simply walked away, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything for Sasuke just yet.

The Seer turned towards the Branch Hyuuga, "Just so you know, I am not a very sweet and sensitive person. I never have been. So don't try and reprimand me for such."

That was all that occurred for that day. Tenten and Neji went to visit Gai. He was doing just fine. He kept insisting that he wanted to train with Lee some more. Lee didn't leave his side. Neji walked with Tenten back to her house (It was on the way back to the estate) Then returned to his.

Hiashi had already heard that his nephew had come back. Neji answered all of his questions. He seemed mildly interested in the Seer and how she wasn't very interested in Konoha. Hinata listened just as intently. She offered her words of wisdom. Hanabi remarked that Hinata may just be in charge of her tomorrow when she went to do her volunteer work at the Hospital (Hinata occasionally did such things).

Home for Neji was always the same as it had always been. At the end of the day he was laying back on his pad. Thinking of what his other missions would be, and wondering if he would have to take part in the woman's interrogation.

Saiyuri wasn't exactly the most likable character. She was very blunt, serious, and quite closed. She wasn't too kind in her words. She wasn't too mean either. She told people what she felt they needed to hear, not what they wanted to hear. On the other hand, there was something to be intrigued with by her. All of the others agreed with this too. She was, to put it in no other way, eerie. One couldn't stare into her eyes for a long time. They looked like they were looking everywhere inside you.

Saiyuri, if she wasn't dressed so much like a ninja, wasn't one that seemed built for the job either. She was short, about five inches shorter than tenten. She was light as a feather and very frail. On the other hand, there were many frail ninjas. They could all be taught with long distance and Genjutsu.

All of these things were on his mind as he slept. But his dreams weren't so nice. He was suddenly taken to a dark place. It was damp and cold. Figures were coming into view. One he saw was that of Sasuke, the other two were Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"My My Sasuke-Kun," the snake ninja began, "It seems that that Hyuuga Prodigy is also improving like you are. There isn't any other explaination for how he could have caught you off your guard."

"I don't need your patronization!" Sasuke glared at him as he was receiving his treatment, "He was lucky! I underestimated him and He ended up surprising me!"

"This turn of events is quite unfortunate," the sanin didn't sound too disappointed, but at the same time there was venom dripping in his voice, "They're probably in the leaf village by now. She will probably be very well guarded."

"There are still chances that we may be able to get her back," The silver-haired medic-nin spoke up.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru looked at him.

"Saiyuri isn't a fool," Kabuto continued, "she knows how to manipulate people to get things her way. All she would have to do is pretend to go a long peacefully and she will start to open up opportunities for rescue. Most likely she is being as cooperative as possible in order to gain their trust."

"I see… I will send a few sound ninja to observe Konoha's borders then," The pale ninja turned around to leave, "Akatsuki will possibly also get involved with this as well. They may try to capture her from Konoha. We will have to retrieve her quickly. I won't let her leave my sight again for awhile."

These visions soon began to blur. Suddenly he felt himself standing in the same dreamscape as he had before. Saiyuri was there as well, sitting on a bench looking at him.

"Why did you show me this?" Neji looked at her confused.

"I showed this to both you and the rest of your teammates to give you a warning to what is to come. I'm not some common commodity. Orochimaru isn't going to simply let me go."

He paused a minute, not sure what he wanted to say next. But his curiousity got the best of him, "Why did you want to leave exactly?"

"When you are a frail ninja and a valuable ninja, you are often put in one place and forced to stay there for long amounts of time. Orochimaru values me to the point where he refuses to let me do anything remotely risky."

"I see, you were tired of being constantly watched. That's why you left."

"Yes…But I'm afraid I won't gain me freedom so easily. There's still a lot that I will have to overcome before I can go."

The Konoichi paused, her arms crossed and her eyes looked away. It seems that she had a hard time saying what she was about to say.

"I need your help Hyuuga…"

End of Chapter- 5


	7. The other Uchiha

**Hey! Now that I have a break from school I shall continue on the Fanfic. **

**Just to let you people know. The story's ending is still up in the air. There are at least four different possible endings and all of them are pretty good. And I'm not leaning towards any of them at the moment. So Input would be good. It might influence the path I take in the Story. **

**Oh well. **

_**Naruto: Chronicles of a Seer**_

Chapter 6: The other Uchiha. 

Tsunade had made the decision to allow Saiyuri a few freedoms given the fact that she was completely cooperative during the interrogations. She revealed as much as she said she could. Orochimaru had no real plans as of yet. He wouldn't until he had switched Bodies. The only danger he felt was with the group he was formerly associated with. As soon as Sasuke was no longer Sasuke, Orochimaru would most likely go straight for the hidden leaf village. But that wouldn't be for another year.

All in all, Saiyuri's input wasn't incredibly helpful, but it gave them insight into what timeframe they had to defeat the Sannin. That still wasn't an easy task to defeat him within a year. Tsunade herself admitted that she probably couldn't defeat Orochimaru that easily. Her recalling of the time when she faced him more than two years ago was what caused her to have this answer.

The Hokage still didn't want to just let Saiyuri do as she pleased. As a seer she couldn't completely trust her words that she wanted to be free. However finding a proper place to keep her was an issue. In her interrogation the seer proved that her claim wasn't exactly unfounded. She knew things about the village she wasn't supposed to learn about. It was obvious where most of Orochimaru's information on Konoha was from. She could even locate the Kyuubi vessel and the third Sannin without much work. In the end, Saiyuri's knowledge was great enough to where she could find out how to escape. She needed a place where she could be effectively watched on almost all sides.

That was the reason why Hiashi and his nephew were in front of her now. The Byakugan's peripheral Vision was the best suited towards the constant watching of Saiyuri. Tsunade planned to keep her within the Hyuuga Household. With the Hyuuga guard constantly looking with their Byakugan, they would catch her on all sides.

"So you wish for us to keep the girl within the grounds until you believe she is trustworthy? That sounds like a very long timeframe to me," Hiashi remarked.

"So far the Konoichi has cooperated with the questioning without having to resort to more persuasive methods. And from what the ANBU tell, what she says is accurate," Tsunade remarked, "I still have a concern for Saiyuri's ability to perceive things that she shouldn't be able to perceive."

Hiashi didn't say anything at first. His face was very stony, but one could tell by the length of his silence that he was contemplating this.

"Very well," He replied, "We will be keeping her in an isolated room of the main house complex."

"Thank you Hyuuga Hiashi," Tsunade nodded. Both of them stood up, said their goodbyes, and Hiashi and Neji walked out of the room.

As they both walked, Hiashi turned over to his nephew, "Do you think she will try to escape?"

"She is difficult to predict," Neji replied, "However she seems very sincere in her wish to be away from Orochimaru. It wouldn't be logical for her to escape if that is her wish. The only other places that would have as good of protection as Konoha would be another of the major Ninja Villages,"

"There are other reasons for a person like that to escape," The family head looked back over to him, "Perhaps it's not protection she's after. Freedom might be more valuable to her."

--------------------------------------------------

If the houses in Konoha were big to her, then Saiyuri could tell that the Hyuuga estate was humungous. She was lead into the very fine complex of the main branch house, and then placed into a small side room with a small pad and a dresser for her. Once there, the door was shut, locked, and had a special seal placed on the lock.

She could hear Neji's voice from the other side of the door, "Tsunade and Hiashi agree that you might be able to stay around the household in a couple of weeks."

"This should do me just fine. I hope I get my own bathing times as well though, I'd hate to stay dirty," She remarked this as she set up her own pad. The vitamins and medicine seemed to do her well. She felt much more refreshed.

"Yes you will. One of the other guards will open the door and lead you to the bathrooms."

"That sounds well enough. I won't complain," She began feeling the sleeping pad underneath her, "This place is very comfortable, albeit empty. It isn't much of a prison treatment."

Neji was amused by that comment, "The Hyuuga aren't known for being warm company."

"I am very used to lacking warm company. You have to remember who trained me," Saiyuri grinned at him. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile in any way, shape, or form. Her smile made her look a little warmer.

He gave a small nod and then turned around, "Someone will bring you some food soon. Until now, I can't give you any suggestions on what to do."

Saiyuri watched him leave. As soon as she heard the door shut she began to mill over something she had overheard from a short distance. It was coming from the very edge of the hidden leaf village.

_There were two of them. They dressed in dark cloaks riddled with red clouds. Both of them were staring off on the distance towards the location of their target. _

_One of them looked to the other. He had blue skin, blue hair. His eyes were a deep yellow, "Oi! So this is where they're keeping the seer?" _

"_Yes, it is intriguing of them to hold her in the Hyuuga's estate." _

"_I heard that the Hyuuga got Chakra-based taijutsu. They're supposed to be tough." _

"_They are insignificant to us. We will collect the seer and take her to our leader. We can use her to locate the tailed beasts." _

She gave a sigh as she looked outside to the peaceful gardens that were right by her window. This place was peaceful, even with the cold undertones if being within the Hyuuga complex. She knew if they wanted to get in here, they probably could. She knew well of the dangers that Uchiha Itachi was. Not even Orochimaru could stand up against him alone. This would be a dangerous situation, something that neither Neji nor his teammates could go up against.

She was at a loss for what to do. She couldn't exactly tell anyone. Even if Saiyuri had lost a few of her moral senses, she still had quite a few more than Orochimaru or Kabuto. She would rather keep the other people who were trying to help her from running into an extreme danger such as Akatsuki.

There really wasn't anything that she could do that would give her any solace… except for one.

"Sorry.. I didn't realize that things would happen so quickly…"

She placed her hands together.

"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu" (Temple of Nirvana Technique)

-----------------------------

Hinata had been plucking a few herbs from her small little patch of garden near the corner of the main house complex. Most of these were going to be going into her medicines. Particularly one she was saving for both Neji and a large supply she had been saving for two years now. This would be for her Naruto.

She didn't notice anything at first. But soon enough she saw it. Feathers! There were countless feathers falling all over the Hyuuga estate. Sakura told her of this before. A few years ago during the first Chunin exam she had taken a part in. The Genjutsu could put an entire area asleep.

She placed her fingers together, "Dispel!" Her on-setting drowsiness disappeared immediately. This was quite a skilled person behind this genjutsu. Her drowsiness came in so quickly she had barely any time to react to it at all. Many of the others would most likely be asleep by now. She had to find her father, her sister, and her cousin as soon as possible.

She started to run towards the house only to see the woman who they brought in slipping out the back door. Hinata activated her Byakugan quickly and jumped in front of her.

"Wait! You can't leave!"

Saiyuri only looked at her for a few seconds, "I guess you're much better then I had expected. Forgive me, I can't stay."

"I can't let you leave!" Hinata shifted into an attack position.

"This isn't about escaping. This is about leading danger away from this place."

Hinata paused for a minute, then lowered her stance, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"If you really want to help, then tell your Hokage that Akatsuki are here."

With that she jumped clear over the lady Hyuuga and dashed over the nearest wall.

Hinata looked back for a minute. Akatsuki! Those were the people who were after her Naruto!

"Hinata-Sama!"

She turned around to find Neji coming towards her. He had obviously escaped the Genjutsu as well. Her father wasn't too far behind either.

"Neji-nii-san! Saiyuri said Akatsuki are here! She ran off to try and keep them away!"

Neji paused… He had heard rumors about these people. They couldn't be too far off.

His Byakugan had advanced to the point where he could see 500 meters all around. With it activated he started searching the entire area to look to confirm what Hinata had just said.

He found Saiyuri. She was moving as far away from the Hyuuga mansion and Konoha as possible. But coming at her from a short distance to her side. Two of them. One of them was known as Kisame, and the other was no one else but Sasuke's older brother.

He turned to Hiashi, "I'm going after her. The elder Uchiha is going after her. Hinata-Sama, please warn Tsunade-Sama!"

"It is the Hyuuga's responsibility to make sure that the Seer is secure," Hiashi replied to his nephew, "This is not just your failure. It is the failure of all the Hyuuga. We must recover our honor. I will go with you."

------------------------------------------

Saiyuri stopped only when she felt there was enough distance between her, her pursuers, and Konoha. She opened her scroll and summoned her Shuriken as quickly as she could. The two of them came in as she hopped on two of her weapons.

"Hey! She's a cutie! I thought Orochimaru was only interested in men!" The Shark-man grinned looking at her.

"If you had someone with the power to see anything, it wouldn't matter what gender they were," came the reply from the Uchiha.

"So I finally meet you face to face Uchiha Itachi," Saiyuri looked at them coolly, "I suppose your leader wants to use me."

"We have come to collect you," Itachi stepped forward, "You would be wise to step down and come quietly. You are too valuable to harm."

"Freedom is worth dying for!"

There was no argument after that. She placed her hands on a second pair of Shuriken. Using her mind's speed and not the speed of her body, She moved with blinding velocity behind Kisame. She quickly sliced the ties that bound Samehada to the shark's back. Once it fell she shoved him out of the way, where the rest of the shuriken had done their work at slicing the truck of two trees nearby. They fell on top of the sword, this would give her opponent difficulty in retrieving his weapon.

"Damn! You're a smart bitch!" Kisame growled and moved to kick her off her shuriken.

Saiyuri flipped away using her shuriken as the landing grounds for her hands and feet. However, she had to duck Itachi's own furious moves.

"There is no reason for you to be resisting us. We are offering you a chance to get away from Orochimaru."

"Perhaps, but I'm already away from him! Sorry! Konoha bears the possibility of a sweeter deal,"

Saiyuri launched five of her weapons towards the red-eyed man. He moved out of the way of their initial assault. But he would have to deal with their quick rebound and second strikes. Itachi himself was growing weary of this. He knew the potential of Saiyuri to be able to drag out the battle long enough for someone to come and find her. Or long enough for her to cause a distraction to make her escape. He had one option open to him.

His body moved faster than her eyes could see. Only her second sight saw this coming. It left her body no time to react. Soon she found herself pinned by her shoulders against a large boulder by the Uchiha, unintentionally staring right into his pinwheel eyes.

"You are supposed to be unaffected by all of the genjutsu you have ever encountered, but you will not escape this one."

Unfortunately Saiyuri feared this moment more than anything.

"Tsukuyomi" (Moon reader)

He was correct when he said there was no escaping this genjutsu. She was rendered so deaf and blind by it that she couldn't see the red moon hanging above her head even if she wanted to.

"You will spend the next 24 hours in this state, unbeknownst to anything that I do to you."

Neji and Hiashi could hear her scream from the few feet that they were from their location.

"That was Saiyuri! Could… Could she be trapped In Itachi's Mangekyo Sharningan?!"

Both of them landed in front of their target. Saiyuri was laying limp on the ground. She wasn't conscious, but she was still breathing. Itachi turned around to see who had come.

"Hyuuga Hiashi. I didn't think that you would come."

"You have taken something that was our responsibility to watch over. I will not allow you to soil our Honor."

"Arrogent as ever Hyuuga," the Uchiha looked fowarard.

"Avoid eye contact with him Hiashi-Sama. Try to guess his moves from reading his body language."

"I have faced Uchiha before, I remember it well."

"Che! You guys think you can take us down!" Kisame grinned at what he considered to be some fresh meat."

Neji circled around the blue ninja. Then, not saying anything, he went in with his palms glowing. Kisame moved quickly then moved to strike him back. Neji gripped the arm that was after him, sticking as many tenketsu as possible before being forced to jump back.

Hiashi and Itachi were already exchanging blows. They were both moving quickly. It seemed safe to assume that Hiashi really did remember how to face an Uchiha. He two was taking opportunities to strike at the small chakra valve whenever possible, albeit those opportunities were extremely few in number.

Saiyuri's eyes slowly opened to the sounds of two Hyuuga taking on her would-be abductors. She was so mentally worn out from trying to fight the Tsukoyoni that she had exhausted herself. She had done this once before in a very risky mission that she was on. Her second sight was slowly coming back go her. But her real sight was proving to be temporarily gone. She couldn't see what was going on with her own eyes.

Tsunade was still a few minutes away. A few minutes could mean the difference between the deaths of Neji and Hiashi. She was exhausted, but she couldn't allow herself to keep from guiding them.

"_Hiashi-sama, Itachi never allows people to see that his is a little more open on his left side than his right. If you can dodge his initial attacks you can possibly hit him there." _

Hiashi at first was a little confused at the strange voice that was speaking to him in his head. But it was something he was finding to be true. Itachi's next strike was with Kunai. He gripped his arm, avoiding the Uchiha's face entirely with his eyes, then gave a sudden burst of Chakra into his chest. Sure enough it knocked the man back a little.

"_Neji, you have Kisame at a disadvantage. He is nowhere near water, and his sword his currently not accessible with the openings that you give him. Attack him from behind and towards his lower back." _

Neji, unlike Hiashi, had heard this prompting before. He was quick to trust it. He flipped his opponent so that he was behind him and began hitting him hard in the small of his back.

Uchiha Itachi took a moment to turn around and check on his target. So that was what happened. She was awake now. The reason why the two Hyuuga were starting to gain any ground was because somehow, she guided their actions.

This was why the seer was so powerful. He was a little amazed at the ability that she had to keep going even after she had faced a horrendous barrage to her psyche through his Mangekyo Sharningan. It was obvious that Orochimaru had trained her in this.

His thoughts were interrupted. Suddenly, without much warning except for the added insight that his eyes gave him, a hardened fist came at very quickly. It gave him little time to dodge, He knew better than to try and block that blow. If he had, he would have probably suffered a shattered bone.

Kisame had to dodge too. He didn't have a blow from a fist though. It was more like a frantic attempt to avoid a fist charged with electricity. He didn't completely make it either. The fist gave him a horrible graze to his arm. He jumped backwards to look into another Sharningan.

"Well it seems that you two have come back to make some trouble again," A white-haired, masked-faced shinobi spoke.

Tsunade looked towards Itachi, knowing very well not to stare into those eyes, "Get out of here Akatsuki! You're severely out-numbered."

"You think that we're going to just turn around and run like that?!" Kisame growled at the blond-haired Hokage.

"Kisame," Itachi spoke, "Grab your blade. We are leaving."

"What?!"

"We are leaving."

Kisame didn't have the time to cuss his partner out. The Uchiha simply turned around and started on his own. The shark-man grabbed his blade and gave a hard heave to pull the large sword out from underneath the two fallen trunks. With that he turned around and caught up with his partner.

"Why now are we going?"

"I am not about to face the Hokage without my full strength," He replied, "Saiyuri fought hard to try and break the Tsukoyoni. She didn't gain much of an advantage, but it was twice as exhausting as usual to perform that technique. I doubt we would have been able to handle them, the Hyuuga, and Kakashi and still have enough energy to escape with the Seer."

"I swear I will slaughter them Konoha Shinobi!"

"Do what you will, we must report to our leader of the unexpected situation at hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you just warn us!" Lee was looking at the black-haired Konoichi who was lying back in a hospital bed for the second time.

"You're making it difficult for Konoha to trust you Saiyuri," Neji corrected his teammate, "Tsunade and Kakashi would have been there to help with Akatsuki anyway."

"If I had said anything, my chances of keeping here would have been lessened,"

"What on earth do you mean!? Kakashi and Tsunade were there last night and those two ran off!" Lee scratched his head at the Seer's logic.

"That was only after he had used his Mangekyo Sharningan on me. Had I warned them before without escaping. Tsunade and Kakashi would have to face the pair at their full strength, and most likely they would have gone near water to give Kisame a larger advantage. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight them off or escape them."

"You purposely fought them. You knew that Itachi was most likely to use the Tsukoyomi on you. So instead of running from it you used it to your advantage by fighting back and forcing him to use as much energy as possible," Neji looked at her, "Do you know how risky a move that was?!"

"None of the options had any greater risk value. I simply used the one that would probably have the best possible outcome. I can't say Orochimaru gave me many great life lessons, but something that he did teach me was sometimes, for the best possible outcome, you must experience some…'minor discomfort…'"

Kakashi walked into the room, "If you call that 'minor discomfort,' I would hate to see your definition of pain."

Her eyes moved over towards the copy ninja, "I suppose that little outburst of mine didn't do me any credit to my being trustworthy."

"No it did not. You will be held for some time until you regain said trust. If you prove that your little shenanigan was just and true, then we'll let you back to your little room in the Hyuuga compound. Tsunade wants me to keep tabs on you now."

"Amusing, this coming from the man who supposedly bluffed his way out of a fight with Orochimaru. What were you do to do if I did try and run off again?"

"Most likely be forced to contain you. It's a good thing your body doesn't keep up with your mind. If it was, I'd daresay you'd be more powerful than even the Yondaime was."

There was a small laugh, then she shrugged, "I suppose I should consider myself fortunate that I'm not a fool."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Whew.. I hit a wall when it came to creativity recently. If anyone has any good ways of breaking a writer's block please message me by all means!!" **


End file.
